Strangers Alternate
by AJ Matthews
Summary: An alternate 'Stranger' series, where Aragorn is Elrond's foster son. Minor Shounen ai between A/L. Typos mostly fixed.
1. Strangers Alternate, Part 1

Note: None of these are my original characters. These characters are the creation of J.R.R. Tolkien. This is my version of how Strider (Strider) first met Legolas. Elvish speech has ' '. Hints of Shounen Ai! If you'd like a sequel, e-mail me at aj_fan_fic@yahoo.com . I have rewritten part of this story because everyone keeps saying that Strider is Elrond's foster son. I hope this makes you happier than you were. I am also leaving my original version up as well, for those that like that fic the way it is.  
  
Strangers Alternate  
  
Part 1  
  
By: A.J. Matthews  
  
Years ago  
  
I don't like this, Legolas thought to himself. The woods are far too still this night. But I wanted to prove myself to the others, who think I'm still just a child, he sternly reminded himself. Can't let a little silence keep me from that.  
  
He sat by his small fire, looking around nervously. Legolas stroked the fire, keeping his sharp, pointed ears open for any sound of trouble.  
  
A twig cracked.  
  
Legolas saw nothing, however. Great, an elven prince scared of shadows, he thought.  
  
Suddenly, he hear high-pitched shrieks. Numerous twigs snapped.  
  
'Orcs?' he questioned. 'It can't be. Sauron was defeated centuries ago.'  
  
Several humans ran towards Legolas, becoming visible in the gleam of his fire.  
  
Legolas gracefully jumped to his feet, and drew his bow and arrows. He was an excellent archer, and very rarely missed his targets. He fired his bow and arrows, killing many before they could approach him.  
  
But more kept coming. He was running out of arrows. What creature could have summoned these evil humans, Legolas thought as he drew his sword and slashed at the ugly beasts.  
  
Even as he slew them, more appeared. Legolas knew he couldn't keep this up forever. Sweat dripped down his brow.  
  
He shouted at them in Elvish, but they appeared to not understand. As he slashed at one, another struck him from behind with a heavy stick. The stick struck his head hard.  
  
Legolas fell to the ground, unconscious. They struck him with their weapons numerous times, making sure it wasn't an Elven trick. The humans hit him until they saw blood dripping from bad gashes and cuts. One human drew a whip and another pulled off Legolas's leather shirt. The whip struck him numerous times, leaving welts, and lashes all over his back. When satisfied that the elf wouldn't awaken for some time, the humans smirked at each other.  
  
The humans then slung him over their shoulders and carried him off, laughing and talking in gibberish.  
  
Unknown to them, and Legolas himself, eyes had watched from a nearby tree. And as the humans left, the figure followed, keeping to the trees.  
  
Legolas moaned softly as he opened his eyes three days later. His head hurt badly, as did other parts of him.  
  
He struggled to move, and then realized his hands were bound tightly to a tree, above his head. He hurt, especially his bare back. He felt liquid running down it. His mouth was tied shut as well, so Legolas couldn't try to cry for help.  
  
He hissed softly in pain. His woven shirt was gone, and the bark against his lacerated back was agony for him.  
  
The humans saw that he was awake. They spoke gibberish to him.  
  
Legolas shook his head, trying to explain that he didn't understand.  
  
For his effort, he was backhanded against the tree. One human began to tug at his clothes and knelt in front of him.  
  
Legolas was seized with a sudden fear. They wouldn't. They couldn't, he prayed.  
  
The human forced him to lie flat on the ground. His shirt had been removed, and he knelt on top of Legolas. His hands began to grope the Elven body.  
  
A single tear rolled down from Legolas's bright emerald-green eyes as the human began to remove his leggings. He kicked and struggled with all of his might.  
  
The solitary figure in the trees jumped to the ground and landed silently.  
  
"Let the elf go," he said quietly. "Release him."  
  
'Don't tell us what to do with our prisoner,' the human snarled, still straddling the imprisoned elf, who had silent tears running down his face.. 'You're probably another elf. Get him!'  
  
The humans rushed towards the solitary figure, who flipped over them and drew his sword.  
  
The battle lasted only a few moments.  
  
The solitary figure walked over to where Legolas was bound to the tree. He drew his hood off and looked down at him.  
  
Legolas cringed when he saw it was another human. A young human, with dark hair and eyes.  
  
'Are you all right?' the stranger asked. He slit the ropes with his sword and pulled the gag off.  
  
Legolas fell forward, and the stranger caught him. The stranger then looked over Legolas's wounds, stopping at his back where he winced. A whip with metal hooks had been used there.  
  
'Who are you?' Legolas whispered, in a daze because of the pain.  
  
'A friend. Can you walk?' the stranger asked, sounding concerned.  
  
In response, Legolas fainted.  
  
The stranger picked him up quite easily. He also grabbed the bow and arrows he saw lying next to the tree.  
  
Legolas was carried to a secret cave. The stranger with dark hair and eyes lay him on his front. The bow and arrows were laid next to him.  
  
After gathering some water, herbs, and a rag, the stranger gently started cleaning the lashes on Legolas's back. Blood was seeping from them. Signs of infection were obvious. The cuts were swollen. After cleaning the lashes, the stranger placed healing herbs on the lashes, and bound it with a strip of cloth torn from a blanket.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes when he felt a cool cloth on his forehead. His back was feeling a lot better, but he was burning with a fever. Fear showed in his eyes when he saw the stranger kneeling over him.  
  
'Relax. I'm only trying to bring the fever down,' the stranger said softly. 'Would you like some water?'  
  
'Yes,' Legolas whispered. He gazed at the stranger. A human. defending an elf against other humans. It was unthinkable in Legolas's mind. Yet, this boy had helped him. 'Who are you?'  
  
The stranger carried a leather bag full of water over to Legolas and knelt down. 'Tell me who you are, and I'll tell you who I am,' the stranger offered.  
  
'My name is Legolas, son of the king of Mirkwood,' Legolas said. He was too weak to hold the leather bag.  
  
When he saw that the sick elf couldn't hold the water bag, the stranger gently held it to Legolas's lips. As the elf drank thirstily, the stranger mused, 'So you're the son of the elven king of Mirkwood, and I am the Ranger known as Strider.'  
  
Legolas swallowed before answering.  
  
In truth, it could be said that neither believed the other. They eyed each other doubtfully, wondering how the other had gotten into such a fix.  
  
Legolas's eyes met Strider's. 'I didn't know humans could be kind, Strider.'  
  
Strider looked faintly amused. "And I didn't know elves could be captured by humans," he admitted in English.  
  
Legolas looked embarrassed. He frowned a little. 'Where did you learn to speak Elvish so well?'  
  
'A wizard friend of mine taught me. Gandalf the Grey.' Strider looked down at Legolas.  
  
Legolas looked up at Strider. 'And how did you get there, right when I needed help?'  
  
'If truth be told, I was watching you. I saw the humans approaching, hunting for 'demons'. They wanted you to lead them to Rivendell.' Strider looked at Legolas, who looked embarrassed that he hadn't noticed someone watching him.  
  
'Why would you watch an Elf?' Puzzlement showed in Legolas's eyes.  
  
'Well, I didn't fancy strolling up and saying hello, knowing how the friendship between elves and humans has deteriorated slightly. Because I am Gandalf's friend, I have met elves.'  
  
'Gandalf the Grey? How is he? I haven't seen him for some time now.'  
  
Strider started laughing. 'You mean, you know the eccentric wizard?'  
  
Legolas's eyes sparkled with amusement. 'Eccentric, yes, but a good entertainer.'  
  
'That's true.' Strider's grin faded slightly when he saw Legolas wince. The elf was trying to sit up. 'Rest a while, Legolas. Your back is pretty bad. I did the best I could, but I haven't learned every plant in the forest. I can help you travel to Rivendell tomorrow,' he offered quietly.  
  
'No, that's too much trouble. Especially after you had to fight those other humans off,' Legolas said. He tried to sit up again, but it hurt too much. A flash of pain showed in his eyes briefly.  
  
'I'm heading there, as well. Besides, you've still got a fever.' Strider gently pushed Legolas down. The elf was still burning up. 'Sleep for a while. I will stand guard.'  
  
Legolas was hot to the touch. He fell into an uneasy sleep, as Strider replaced the cloth on his forehead with a fresh cool one.  
  
Strider watched Legolas sleeping for a while. The elf was strangely beautiful to him, with fine, silky golden locks, and pale skin. His green eyes suited him well. He sighed, and then walked to the front of the cave to stand guard.  
  
Hours later, Legolas opened his eyes. His fever had gone down a bit, but he was still hot.  
  
He looked around for Strider, and then saw him sitting at the cave entrance. A slight blush went unnoticed, because Legolas's cheeks were red from the fever. He watched Strider for a few moments.  
  
The human was not as graceful as elves, but there was something compelling about him nonetheless. He'd defended an elf against a human, which meant he had morals, something very hard to find in humans these days. And he'd taken care of Legolas while he was injured. Strider wasn't unpleasant to look at, either.  
  
Strider felt someone watching him from behind. He glanced over his shoulder at Legolas.  
  
'You're awake, I see,' Strider said. He stood and walked over to the young elf. He gently placed his hand on Legolas's forehead and frowned slightly as he reluctantly removed it. 'You've still got a fever, Legolas. If you want, we can wait a few days before heading to Rivendell.'  
  
'No, it's ok. I'm nearly well again.' Legolas looked up at Strider, who had his eyebrows raised slightly.  
  
'I think we should wait at least one more day before we leave for Rivendell, ' Strider said firmly. 'Your fever may be getting better, but your back isn't.'  
  
Legolas nodded slowly. Pain flashed through his eyes as he remembered what that other human had almost done to him. Tears were running down his face, which he had turned away from Strider.  
  
Strider saw pain flash through the elf's eyes. He knelt down and gently placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder. To his surprise, Legolas pressed his face into Strider's chest, crying silently.  
  
The way Legolas had been when Strider had seen what that human was doing. The thought made Strider furious.  
  
He embraced the distraught elf hard, whispering words of comfort. He ran his hand over Legolas's silky blond hair, as Strider let Legolas cry out his inner pain and torment into his shirt, and he held him close.  
  
Legolas had cried himself to sleep, Strider saw with surprise, as he opened his own eyes. Legolas still had his head resting against Strider's chest but without any more tears.  
  
Legolas blinked his eyes open slowly, as Strider moved to lay him down on the ground again.  
  
'Sorry, Strider,' he said softly. 'I don't know what came over me.'  
  
'It's all right, Legolas. I understand perfectly.' Strider's dark eyes met Legolas's. The elf's face had tear streaks on it.  
  
'Please, Strider,' Legolas pleaded. 'Don't tell anyone what almost happened.'  
  
Strider looked slightly uncomfortable at the thought of lying. He bit his lip.  
  
'Everyone will ridicule me for not being stronger,' Legolas said, a single tear dripping out of his left eye.  
  
Strider nodded slowly. 'I won't tell anyone, I promise. But you should talk to a friend about how you feel, Legolas. Don't keep it trapped inside of you.'  
  
'You're right, Strider. But.' Legolas lowered his gaze in shame.  
  
'But what?' Strider tilted Legolas's face up towards him. 'Don't lower your head in front of me, Legolas. We all have our own pains and weaknesses. Even me.'  
  
Legolas looked at Strider. 'But, I have no friends, Strider. Except for you,' he said shyly, hesitantly.  
  
Strider frowned. 'You seem a nice enough elf, Legolas. How can you not have any friends beside me?'  
  
'The elders see me as a child still; the others think I am different because I like to go off by myself.'  
  
'I know what it is to be alone and friendless, Legolas. A Ranger does not make many friends.' Strider looked at Legolas. 'If you ever want to talk about it, Legolas, then I will be here for you. Always.'  
  
'Thank you, Strider. I will always be there for you, too,' Legolas vowed.  
  
Strider smiled. 'Now, let us eat.' He released his embrace on Legolas somewhat reluctantly. He stood and walked over to his pack. He dug out some bread, and walked back over.  
  
Legolas watched Strider curiously. He was no ordinary human; that much Legolas could tell. He was an elf-friend now, which made him even more precious to Legolas.  
  
'It isn't much, Legolas,' Strider said apologetically. 'I hope that Lord Elrond will give me some food to take home with me when I leave Rivendell.' He handed Legolas half of the bread.  
  
Legolas chewed it carefully, not used to human food. And he was so hungry, it didn't really matter.  
  
Strider saw Legolas tear through the bread ravenously. 'Hungry?' he asked, with an amused smile.  
  
'Sorry.' Legolas looked slightly downcast. 'I haven't eaten since I was kidnapped.'  
  
'Ah. Then I can gather some nuts later for you to eat,' Strider said.  
  
Legolas nodded. 'All right.'  
  
He tried to sit up again, but was admonished to remain laying down by Strider. Legolas's back was starting to hurt again, but he ignored it as best as he could. Instead, he focused on what Strider was saying.  
  
"How much English do you know, Legolas?" Strider asked him curiously.  
  
"A lot. My father taught me," Legolas said. Elvish language was much more musical and flowing.  
  
"As befits an Elven Prince?" Strider teased slightly.  
  
Strider looked at Legolas, who had a look of pain in his eyes.  
  
Legolas couldn't hide a wince. He rolled onto his front carefully, though it hurt just the same. But the pressure was off his back. The sweat from his fever was making the lashes sting.  
  
'What's wrong, Legolas?' Strider looked at Legolas in concern.  
  
'My back.' Legolas whispered. 'It hurts again. Why isn't my natural healing ability working, Strider?'  
  
'There was some kind of poison on the whip, Legolas. Until it works its way through your system, your Elven ability to heal can't help you.' Strider sat beside his friend, and rubbed the numbing herbs on his hands. 'This might sting a little, Legolas, but it should stop your back from hurting so much.'  
  
Legolas gasped softly as Strider gently placed his hands on his back, and began to rub the medicine in.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Strider asked.  
  
"No. Your hands are cold," Legolas slowly answered.  
  
Strider couldn't help laughing, as he continued to spread the medicine. "Feeling better, Legolas?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you," Legolas said.  
  
'I'm done.' Strider gently removed his hands from Legolas's back. He stood to rinse his hands.  
  
An elven arrow barely missed him. Strider ducked down and looked around. More arrows came flying towards them.  
  
Strider looked around as he drew his sword.  
  
'Those are the arrows of Rivendell, Strider!' Legolas looked at his friend. 'You'd better get down before they hit you.'  
  
Strider used his bag full of water to rinse off his hands, as he sat beside Legolas.  
  
"I have nothing to fear from the Lord of Rivendell, Legolas," Strider said.  
  
Legolas let out a high-pitched whistle. He stared at Strider. "He dislikes humans intensely."  
  
It was answered by more whistles, which came closer.  
  
Lord Elrond, surrounded by many of his followers, entered into the camp. All of them had their bows drawn directly at Strider.  
  
To be continued 


	2. Strangers Alternate, Part 2

Note: None of these characters belong to me, so don't sue. This is the sequel to Strangers, Part 1. This story takes place before LOTR begins. This story contains minor shounen ai between Aragorn and Legolas. I rewrote a lot of it, because I got complaints about a few things. Review or e-mail me at aj_fan_fic@yahoo.com if you want a sequel. Elven language uses ' '.  
  
Strangers Alternate  
  
Part 2  
  
By: A.J. Matthews  
  
Strider looked at Lord Elrond, as he moved himself in front of Legolas. 'Why do you seek to attack me?'  
  
Lord Elrond looked at the human dispassionately. 'Humans are not welcome ear my home.' Then he did a looked harder at Strider. 'Aragorn? You have grown,' he said, as he gazed at his foster son. He gestured and the archers lowered their weapons. Then Elrond saw Legolas lying there. 'Legolas? Are you injured?'  
  
Legolas tried to sit up, but his back hurt too bad. 'Aye, Lord Elrond. But this human saved my life. Do not harm him, if you would.' He frowned and looked at Strider. 'Why did he call you Aragorn?'  
  
'Stay down, Legolas,' Aragorn said. 'You'll make your back worse.'  
  
Lord Elrond smiled. 'This human has nothing to fear from me, Legolas, for he is my own foster son. His birth name is Aragorn, but he is also known as Strider.'  
  
Legolas did appear to be in pain. Elrond walked forward and knelt down beside Legolas. Anger flashed through his eyes when he saw the lashes on Legolas's bare back. Medicinal herbs had recently been applied, as well.  
  
Elrond looked at Aragorn. 'Your herb knowledge served him well.'  
  
'Indeed, Lord Elrond. And Legolas is in need of your aid. The whip used to lash him contained a poison that I am not familiar with. I have done all I can, but it is beyond me.' Aragorn looked at Elrond.  
  
'Who hurt him like this?' Elrond asked warily.  
  
'Humans. I found them trying to kill him and I stopped them.'  
  
Legolas nodded. 'If Aragorn hadn't come when he had, I would be dead.'  
  
'Very well,' Lord Elrond said. 'I shall take you to Rivendell, Legolas. I do not carry medicine around with me at all times. Dare I hope you will come home for a while, Aragorn?'  
  
'I have business with you as well,' Aragorn said quietly.  
  
Lord Elrond nodded. 'But we must see to Legolas's wounds first.'  
  
'Lord Elrond,' Legolas began to protest.  
  
'It's all right, Legolas. My business can wait,' Aragorn said quietly.  
  
Aragorn sheathed his sword. The blade was old, and not as shiny as it had once been. Yet, it was still a magnificent piece, handed down to generations of Isildur's descendants.  
  
'Let us proceed.' Lord Elrond tried to help Legolas stand, but the sick elf was too weary.  
  
Aragorn solved the problem by simply picking Legolas up. 'Do you have horses?'  
  
'Yes, but no extra.' Elrond looked at Aragorn. 'Do you have one?'  
  
'Yes. I will carry Legolas with me, on my horse.' Aragorn walked over to his horse and climbed on. He placed Legolas before him, holding him carefully to keep Legolas's wounds from rubbing against his shirt.  
  
Legolas was beginning to feel hot again. 'Aragorn? I feel strange,' he whispered and fainted in Aragorn's arms.  
  
Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas's forehead. 'Your fever has returned, my friend.'  
  
'Is he all right, Aragorn?' asked Elrond anxiously, peering at the unconscious elf.  
  
'His fever has returned. He needs Elven medicine, so we must be off as quickly as possible,' Aragorn said.  
  
The elves mounted their horses, and positioned themselves in a circle around Lord Elrond's horse, as well as Aragorn's, as they started riding.  
  
They rode hard and long for hours.  
  
Legolas's fever was increasing. A night passed with no stopping for rest.  
  
'Lord Elrond,' Aragorn called.  
  
Elrond turned to look at his foster son. 'What is it?'  
  
'Will we be stopping to rest this day?' Aragorn asked, shouting to be heard over the galloping hooves. 'Legolas is weakening fast. He can't keep this pace up for very long.'  
  
Elrond rode back and looked at Legolas. His fever was much worse, and his breathing was labored. 'We'll stop in a few hours. We're being pursued, Aragorn, by evil creatures.'  
  
Aragorn glanced around. 'If they attack, what will happen to Legolas? He can't defend himself.'  
  
'That's why we must keep this pace up, until we reach the border of Rivendell. Then we will be safe.'  
  
Elrond turned his horse around and galloped hard.  
  
Aragorn followed suit, holding both Legolas and the reins in one hand. In the other, he took off his flask of water and placed it to Legolas's dry lips. 'Drink, my friend, for we must ride some more.'  
  
Legolas blearily opened his eyes and drank. 'Am I going to die, Aragorn?' he asked, in a dry and scratchy voice.  
  
'No. I won't let you die, Legolas. We only have one more day of hard riding until we reach the borders of Rivendell.'  
  
An arrow stung Aragorn's cheek as it flew by. He hissed softly and glanced up. Numerous arrows were flying towards them. Black arrows, which were the mark of the servants of the unknown dark master.  
  
'An ambush!' Aragorn yelled, loud enough for the elves to hear. His steed was too tired to run any faster, and Aragorn feared for Legolas's safety. Blood trickled from the wound.  
  
The elves around him drew their bows and arrows and motioned for Aragorn to keep riding with Lord Elrond.  
  
Before Aragorn could proceed, his horse reared and both he and Legolas fell from the horse. Aragorn curled himself around Legolas to break his fall. Legolas moaned softly.  
  
'What's happening?' he asked weakly.  
  
'Stay down, friend.' Aragorn drew his sword with his left hand as the dark, shadowy forces advanced on him. He stood in front of Legolas protectively.  
  
The battle began.  
  
Aragorn whirled his sword in fury, and cut down many of his opponents. The elven archers killed several as well.  
  
'Hand over the elf, human,' the foremost creature hissed.  
  
'Never!' Aragorn cried. 'If you want him, come and claim him yourself.'  
  
Arrows shot at him, ignoring the other elves. He dodged almost all of them, except one. It pierced all the way through his right shoulder.  
  
Legolas heard Aragorn cry out in pain.  
  
Lord Elrond rode towards them hard.  
  
'Aragorn!' Legolas screamed his name.  
  
Aragorn ran forward and slashed at the creature. 'You shall not have him while I live!'  
  
Blood spurted from his deep wound, even as the creature gurgled and died.  
  
The other elves encircled Aragorn as he collapsed on the ground next to Legolas. Elrond jumped down from his horse and ran over to the two.  
  
Aragorn had fallen to the ground finally. Legolas supported his friend and looked at Elrond. 'He's dying.' A tear ran out of his eye.  
  
'Not today, Legolas.' Elrond knelt beside Aragorn, and carefully removed the lodged arrow.  
  
Aragorn didn't cry out, though beads of sweat dripped down his face. He looked at Legolas. 'I told you that I would not see you harmed.' He stood, with Lord Elrond's help.  
  
'Your wound needs binding, Aragorn,' Elrond said. He saw that Aragorn had killed many of the creatures to save Legolas's life.  
  
'The creatures have fled, my lord,' one of the archers said. 'But Aragorn's mount is dead. The arrows struck it.'  
  
'I know. Ride double, if need be. Both of them need our aid, now.' The elven lord looked at the way Aragorn and Legolas were whispering to each other. Young love, he thought wistfully. He remembered the first time he'd fallen in love. That had been before the battle against Sauron, ages ago. Those two had it bad for each other. Elrond wasn't blind, after all. And they were devoted to each other.  
  
'Ulric, bring me some water and cloth. Aragorn's wound must be bound ere he bleeds to death.'  
  
Legolas and Aragorn were having a conversation.  
  
'I thought I'd lost you,' Legolas whispered. Aragorn was supporting him with his left arm.  
  
'Nope. I told you, I'll always be there when you need me, Legolas.' Aragorn smiled at Legolas, who smiled back. The signs of the fever were still obvious, however.  
  
The tell-tale flush on Legolas's cheeks wasn't entirely from the fever. He was blushing because of the way Aragorn was looking at him. And because of the thoughts running through his head right now. His hair was flowing wild and free, like shimmering gold.  
  
Aragorn brushed it out of Legolas's eyes instinctively. He gently placed his hand on Legolas's cheek, without realizing he was doing it at first. The elf's face was soft and smooth. And still quite warm.  
  
Legolas sagged slightly against Aragorn when he touched his face gently. 'What are you doing?' he whispered.  
  
'Checking on your fever,' Aragorn murmured into Legolas's ear. He was tempted, sorely tempted to caress Legolas's hair, and claim him for his own.  
  
'I think I still have one,' Legolas murmured. 'For I do feel awfully warm.' He was feeling tired and leaned against Aragorn drowsily.  
  
'Tired?' Aragorn whispered, his voice low.  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
Aragorn leaned closer to Legolas's face. 'Legolas,' he murmured.  
  
Legolas leaned towards Aragorn's face, as much as he could without pain. 'Yes?' he softly whispered.  
  
'Off with your shirt, now, Aragorn,' Lord Elrond said, surprising them both.  
  
They jumped apart guiltily.  
  
Elrond hid a smile.  
  
'Why, Lord Elrond?' Aragorn asked.  
  
'To bind your wound, silly.' Elrond make a tsk-ing sound. 'Can't have you leaving a trail of blood to Rivendell, now can we?'  
  
'Very well.' Aragorn took off his cloak. He was able to get his left arm out of his shirt okay, but it hurt badly when he tried to get his right arm out.  
  
'I think he needs some assistance, Lord Elrond,' Legolas said, blushing at the sight of Aragorn's bare chest.  
  
Elrond reached down and gently removed the shirt. Legolas felt a stab of jealousy go through him for that.  
  
'Hmm.' Elrond inspected the deep arrow wound. 'At least it was clean.' He dipped one of the cloths he'd brought in the water, and began to clean the blood away.  
  
Aragorn wasn't really listening to his foster father. He was noticing how Legolas's hair was gleamed in the firelight, for the elves had started one. He was also admiring how beautiful Legolas looked, even with a fever.  
  
'Fortunately, the arrow held no poison,' Elrond finished, as he bound the wound. 'But you'd better go shirtless for a day or two. The cloth could rub the wound raw.'  
  
When Aragorn didn't respond, Elrond glanced down at him. Aragorn's attention was fixated on Legolas, who was looking straight back. He wondered why the youngsters didn't just come right out and say it, like he would have. Then again, he had been shy the first time he fell in love, all those millennia ago.  
  
Legolas hadn't noticed that Elrond had finished binding Aragorn's wound. He was looking at Aragorn, who seemed very attractive to him. The fire that his fellow elves had built made part of Aragorn's dark brown hair look reddish.  
  
Aragorn shook his head and looked at Elrond. 'Thank you.'  
  
Elrond smiled. 'Indeed. Would you like some food?' he offered.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn both nodded.  
  
'Are we staying here this night, then?' Legolas asked.  
  
'Yes. You both need a rest,' Elrond said. He gestured to the other elves, who brought over a bag of food. 'We will continue our journey at dawn. Two archers are doubling up so you can ride together.' He started walking away, and then looked back. 'Get some sleep after you eat. Or you'll wear yourselves out.'  
  
Aragorn took the food and thanked the elf. He turned to Legolas as he opened the leather bag.  
  
Legolas took the berries and bread that Aragorn handed him.  
  
As they ate, they tried to stop looking at each other, each with flushed faces.  
  
And as they did so, Elrond watched them quietly, shaking his head with amusement. Why were the young so foolish, he wondered. In his day, if you liked someone, you simply told them.  
  
After they finished eating, Aragorn stretched out next to Legolas. A blanket had been placed there by another elf. Legolas lay on one as well. They talked for a while before drifting to sleep.  
  
Aragorn was startled awake by a cry of pain a few hours later. He looked at Legolas. 'What's wrong?'  
  
Legolas admitted, 'My back burns when I lay on it.'  
  
Aragorn smiled. 'Need a pillow?' he joked.  
  
'Probably,' Legolas said, laughing a little. 'I'm cold, as well.' Legolas was shivering.  
  
In response, Aragorn moved closer to Legolas. He now lay next to the feverish elf. 'Better?' he asked, glad Legolas couldn't see him blushing in the dark.  
  
Legolas still shivered. 'The fever is making the night wind cold to me.' He inched closer to Aragorn, stopping when their sides touched.  
  
Aragorn froze for a few minutes. Then he reached out and gently touched the elf's shoulders. 'Can you sleep now?'  
  
'I think so?' Legolas's voice was muffled. He drifted off to sleep.  
  
Aragorn did as well, his hands still on Legolas's shoulders.  
  
Both were so weary that neither awoke until the next morning.  
  
Lord Elrond had come to wake them, when he saw a most charming sight.  
  
Legolas had his face pressed against Aragorn's chest. They were snuggled together, with Legolas facing Aragorn, who had his arms around him.  
  
He coughed loudly.  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes slowly. 'Time to leave already?' he asked. Then he realized that Legolas was halfway draped on him.  
  
'Yes, my foster son.' Elrond's voice had a hint of amusement in it.  
  
Aragorn gently touched Legolas's face. 'Time to get up, Legolas. It's dawn.'  
  
Legolas blinked his eyes open and froze when he realized where he was. 'Sorry, Aragorn.' Legolas moved quickly, embarrassed. His face was beet red. Aragorn's face was, as well.  
  
'Come on, we don't have all day,' Elrond finally said. 'Let's go.'  
  
Aragorn stood up. He was supported by two elves, as he made his way over to the horse that he and Legolas were to ride and mounted.  
  
Two elves half carried Legolas over to the horse. He was assisted on, seated in front of Aragorn, who placed an arm around him to help him keep his balance.  
  
The rest of the elves mounted, and they began to gallop again, riding hard and fast for the borders of Rivendell.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas were still blushing.  
  
'I'm sorry, Aragorn,' Legolas said finally. 'I must have moved in my sleep.'  
  
'It's ok, Legolas,' Aragorn said reassuringly.  
  
Legolas saw that Aragorn was blushing as well. He knew he was. But he'd liked the feeling of being in Aragorn's arms last night. And having his face resting against Aragorn's bare chest. Legolas felt a strange emotion flowing through him. He didn't understand what it was, yet. He leaned back slightly, to relieve the pain in his back.  
  
Aragorn tried not to stare at the beautiful elf sitting in front of him, with his head resting against Aragorn's chest. He wasn't sure what had happened last night, but he'd liked it. It felt right for Legolas to be in his arms. When he thought of the elf, a strange feeling came over him. And he didn't know what it was.  
  
Elrond saw the way the two were looking at each other as they spoke. A rueful smile crossed his face. 'Guess Arwen won't be marrying the Dúnedan, after all,' he murmured. 'That suits me well.'  
  
To be continued 


	3. Strangers Alternate, Part 3

Note: Ok, I changed the story. *sweatdrops* Aragorn is Elrond's foster son in the story now, and I fixed the sword thing in Part 2. You decide if you like it better and tell me in the reviews. Ok, these characters don't belong to me. This story may not be all fact. Shounen ai between A/L. Elvish language has ' ' instead of " ". Tunic = kind of dress robe. This is different from the next chapter in the original Strangers series. No minor lemon scenes here, yet.  
  
Strangers Alternate,  
  
Part 3  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
Legolas opened his eyes slowly. He looked around and saw he was inside of a white room. His back felt a lot better, and his fever was gone. He still felt a little weak, but better than he had in days. He had been dressed in a white tunic, appropriate for those who were ill.  
  
Aragorn was resting in a bed beside his. Legolas quietly walked over to Aragorn and peered down at him. 'Aragorn?' he whispered softly.  
  
Aragorn's dark eyes opened. He looked at Legolas.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me who you really were? And who are you, really?" Legolas looked at Aragorn.  
  
"I'm sorry, Legolas. I should have told you." Aragorn sat up and looked at Legolas squarely. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I am the heir of Isildur."  
  
"You mean you are his descendant and heir to the throne?" Legolas was shocked. "Is that how you know Lord Elrond?"  
  
"Lord Elrond took me in when my own father died. He has been as a father to me ever since. He knows who I am, Legolas." Aragorn sighed softly. "When people find out who I am, they became distant from me. I didn't want that to happen again."  
  
"Why did you say your name was Strider?" Legolas was still confused.  
  
"That is how I am known in the Village of Bree. I am, in truth, a Ranger from the North. So what I told you was true," Aragorn said quietly.  
  
A tap at the door made them turn.  
  
Elrond walked in, as graceful as ever. His long dark hair had braids woven in it, much like Legolas's hair.  
  
'I came to see if you were feeling better, Aragorn and Legolas."  
  
'Much better, thank you,' Legolas replied. 'I should head home soon. My father will worry.'  
  
'Not for another day at least, Legolas,' Elrond said firmly. 'You and Aragorn both were bed-ridden for two days after we arrived. This is only the first day you can stand on your own.'  
  
Legolas started to protest.  
  
Aragorn looked at him. 'You should know better than to argue with my foster father, Legolas.' Amusement glinted in his dark eyes.'  
  
'Will you at least send word to my father that I am here?' Legolas requested.  
  
'It shall be done.' He looked at Aragorn. 'I have some free time, if you would like to tell me what was so urgent that you had to rush off again.' He turned and walked to the door.  
  
'Get some rest, Legolas,' Aragorn urged, as he stood and followed Elrond out of the room.  
  
He took long steps to match Elrond's pace.  
  
'What is troubling you so, Aragorn,' Elrond asked quietly as he turned to look at the youngster.  
  
'I've been hearing disturbing rumors. Goblins and wolves are on the move again, attacking wanderers; a strange shadow lurks in Mordor speaking riddles; and Gandalf is greatly concerned. He fears the dark powers are starting to rise again.' Aragorn looked at Elrond gravely.  
  
'That is disturbing.' No emotion showed yet on Elrond's face. 'Gandalf is here, Aragorn; I can tell you that. He has mentioned that dark things are happening and that he does not know the answer why.'  
  
'Why were those creatures after Legolas?' Aragorn asked, concerned. 'They offered to let me live if I handed him over.'  
  
'Probably to ask him if he knew where one of the Three are, Aragorn,' Elrond said finally.  
  
Aragorn gasped. 'Why would Legolas know?' he asked furiously, his voice a low whisper.  
  
'Another rumor says that one of Legolas's ancestors received a Ring of Power. I do not know if the rumor is true and neither does Legolas.' Elrond's eyes met Aragorn's. 'I am correct, if I assume that you will escort Legolas home to Mirkwood in a few days?'  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
'You love him, don't you?' Elrond quietly asked.  
  
Aragorn thought hard. 'I think I do, Lord Elrond.'  
  
'Legolas is very fond of you as well, Aragorn.' Elrond looked at him. 'There are few men to be trusted, Aragorn. And you are trusted.'  
  
Elrond led Aragorn down to a small chamber, with a painting on the wall. Next to it lay a small alter with a broken sword.  
  
'The sword of Elendil, which his son, Isildur, used to cut the One Ring off of Sauron's hand,' Aragorn whispered. 'Why have you brought me here again?'  
  
'Indeed.' Elrond looked closely at Aragorn. 'It is my hope to one day see the sword re-forged for a new king of men.'  
  
'I do not know if I am worthy, Lord Elrond,' he told the Elven Lord silently.  
  
'Gandalf believes that you will one day be a worthy king, Aragorn,' Elrond responded. 'I think it might be possible.'  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly. Then he turned his gaze onto Elrond.  
  
'What of Legolas, then?' he murmured. 'A king must have heirs.'  
  
'You could adopt a nephew or cousin as heir, Aragorn, if it comes to that.'  
  
Elrond led him back to the room where Legolas sat waiting on Aragorn's bed. He talked with Gandalf.  
  
'I will leave you to the wizard and Legolas, Aragorn. You have time to reflect on what we have spoken about.'  
  
Elrond walked away silently. Aragorn looked after him silently, before taking a deep breath and entering the room.  
  
"Aragorn!" Gandalf cried. He stood and embraced the younger boy.  
  
"It's good to see you, Gandalf." Aragorn smiled. "How have you been the past six months?"  
  
"Fine, fine. Gathering more rumors than I know what to do with, my boy."  
  
They sat down on the bed next to Legolas, whose gaze was fixated on Aragorn. Aragorn reached out and took Legolas's hand. They smiled at each other, before turning to speak with Gandalf.  
  
'Most of what I have heard, Aragorn, is the same. An evil shadow in Mordor, whispers of an unnamed foe, and orcs moving about again,' Gandalf said in the Elvish tongue, not wishing to leave Legolas out of the conversation.  
  
Aragorn nodded. 'I have heard it in the North as well, Gandalf. I have told what I heard to Lord Elrond. He has been hearing disturbing rumors, like the rest of us.'  
  
Legolas listened silently, as they spoke of Mordor and other dark things.  
  
Aragorn glanced at Legolas. "Sorry, Gandalf, but the horse you lent me is dead."  
  
Gandalf raised an eyebrow in surprise. "How did that happen?"  
  
"When we rode with Lord Elrond, we were ambushed. I'm sorry to say the horse threw us and got hit by arrows."  
  
'Not much to be done then, Aragorn. I'm sorry to hear about your horse throwing you,' Gandalf said with a straight face.  
  
Legolas looked between the two, and started to laugh.  
  
Aragorn began to laugh as well.  
  
Gandalf joined in.  
  
The noise was so great that Elrond poked his head in.  
  
'What are you doing?' he asked, seeing the three of them laughing.  
  
'Aragorn just told me about that horse that threw them to the ground,' Gandalf explained. 'It is actually a very interesting story, Lord Elrond. You see, that particular horse had a habit of throwing people. It threw me once or twice, if I'm not mistaken.'  
  
Elrond blinked in confusion and shook his head. 'Please keep the noise down,' he requested.  
  
They nodded and Elrond left again.  
  
Legolas looked at Gandalf. 'Aragorn's horse threw you?' He looked surprised.  
  
'Well, Legolas, it was Aragorn's birthday present. I couldn't curse it.'  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas, yawning deeply.  
  
'Sorry,' Aragorn said. 'Continue, Gandalf.'  
  
'Later, Aragorn,' Gandalf said gently. 'I will be here tomorrow, and so will you. You need your rest, both of you.' His sharp eyes had seen Legolas yawning as well. He stood. 'I shall take my leave for a while, and return tomorrow.' With that, he stood, and as he walked out, he closed the door.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other.  
  
'I suppose we'd better get some sleep, Legolas,' Aragon said.  
  
Legolas nodded and yawned.  
  
Aragorn stretched out in his bed and looked at his friend. 'Good night,' he said casually, as he pulled the covers around him. 'Hope you have pleasant dreams.'  
  
Legolas blushed. 'Good night, Aragorn.' He stood and walked over to his bed. He climbed in and burrowed under the blankets.  
  
Both fell asleep, dreaming of the other.  
  
To be concluded 


	4. Strangers Alternate, Part 4

Note: None of these are my original characters. I have a question for those who have read LOTR. Did Aragorn change his name when he became King or not? If so, please write it in a review for a story I am working on for LOTR. Elvish words are in ' '.  
  
Strangers Alternate  
  
Part 4  
  
By: A.J. Matthews  
  
When Aragorn woke the next morning, Legolas was gone. He climbed out of bed and put on the clean brown leggings and green shirt in a chair beside his bed. After putting his shoes on, he walked out of the room to search for Legolas.  
  
Aragorn found him in the empty courtyard, shooting targets with his bow and arrow. Legolas wore green leggings and a white shirt.  
  
'Good morning, Legolas,' Aragorn greeted him.  
  
'Good morning, Aragorn,' Legolas replied, as he took aim again and fired.  
  
'You're an excellent shot,' Aragorn told him, as the arrow struck the center of the target.  
  
Legolas smiled at him. 'It took years, but I was lucky to be naturally good at it. Lord Elrond wouldn't let me practice while I was injured.'  
  
Aragorn smiled back. 'So your wounds are fully healed then?'  
  
'Yes. My father wishes for me to return tomorrow,' Legolas said neutrally.  
  
Aragorn felt like someone had stabbed in the heart. 'So soon?' he inquired casually.  
  
'I believe he wishes to see me alive and well for himself,' the elf explained quietly. 'I shall miss you when I go, Aragorn.'  
  
Aragorn smiled at him. 'Well, it just so happens I am heading for Mirkwood tomorrow, as well. We can travel together.'  
  
Legolas shot him a puzzled glance. 'Why are you heading for Mirkwood?'  
  
'A few reasons. I need to hear if your father has heard the same rumors Lord Elrond has, and I would like the pleasure of your company a little longer, Legolas, if you don't object.' Aragorn's dark eyes met Legolas's green ones.  
  
'It will be good to have a friend beside me,' Legolas said with a smile, blushing. He turned to take aim again.  
  
Aragorn stepped forward and puts his arms around Legolas. 'Are we only friends?' he whispered in the elf's ears. Legolas turned to face him.  
  
'I don't-' Legolas's voice was cut off when Aragorn kissed him hard. Fire rushed through them. Legolas responded, kissing Aragorn back again. Their mouths chased each other for several long moments, until they broke apart, panting for breath.  
  
Legolas licked his lips softly. His green eyes met Aragorn's. He took a few steps back, blushing. 'I'm sorry, Aragorn,' he murmured.  
  
Elrond watched them from a high balcony, his face impassive.  
  
'Do you like me, Legolas?' Aragorn asked him quietly.  
  
'I-I feel something strong for you, Aragorn. But I don't know what the word is that I search for,' Legolas explained in a whisper. 'Do you like me?'  
  
'Very much so, Legolas.' His voice was husky.  
  
Their lips met again. Aragorn's hands went behind Legolas's neck, tilting his face towards him. Warmth crept through both of them. In a daze, Legolas dropped the bow he held, reaching for Aragorn. Passion reached unbearable heights.  
  
Aragorn lowered the elf to the ground carefully. 'Does your back still hurt?' he whispered between kisses.  
  
'No,' Legolas murmured. His hands had found their way into Aragorn's shirt.  
  
Kisses came and went as they managed to get the other out of their shirts.  
  
Elrond sighed and leaped off the balcony gracefully, landing in the soft grass. It wasn't that he entirely disapproved of the nature of their relationship; it was more that he didn't want the other elves to walk in on them.  
  
'Aragorn? Legolas?' he called.  
  
Once again, they broke apart guiltily and looked at the Elven Lord.  
  
He walked over to them, taking in their disheveled state. He sighed. 'I do not want to make so fine a point on it, Aragorn and Legolas, but if you must engage in such behavior, please do not do so in my courtyard.'  
  
They blushed and nodded.  
  
'I also know that you are leaving tomorrow, Legolas. Make sure to get plenty of rest and food for your journey.' Elrond looked at Aragorn. 'Since you are traveling with him, do the same.'  
  
'Yes, Lord Elrond,' they both said.  
  
'Good.' Elrond walked away.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn stood there looking at each other.  
  
'Let's go back to our room,' Aragorn finally said. 'We can talk there.' Legolas nodded, and they walked to the room silently.  
  
Once inside, Aragorn closed the door and locked it. He then faced Legolas.  
  
Legolas had sat upon his bed and looked at Aragorn.  
  
'Legolas, I have something I need to tell you,' Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas nodded slowly and switched to English. "What is it?"  
  
Aragorn walked over to Legolas and knelt in front of him. "Legolas, I love you."  
  
For a few moments, there was only silence.  
  
"You love me?" Legolas asked. Happiness brimmed in his heart. "Even though we've only known each other for such a short amount of time?"  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I fell in love with you the first time we talked together. Not only are you beautiful, Legolas, but you are loyal and protective of friends." Aragorn's dark eyes met Legolas's green ones. "Do you love me?" he whispered.  
  
Legolas merely nodded. "I think I fell in love with you when we first met. A mysterious stranger, offering friendship and kindness to an elf. And I find you beautiful as well," he confessed.  
  
Aragorn smiled in relief and stood. He sat down next to Legolas.  
  
Legolas looked at him wordlessly, unsure of what to do next.  
  
Aragorn's mouth claimed Legolas's. Magic sparkled between them as Legolas returned the kiss. Aragorn ran his hands through Legolas's silken hair, lowering him back onto the bed. His hands removed Legolas's shirt, as Legolas removed his.  
  
"No regrets?" whispered Aragorn in Legolas's ear. Legolas was tugging on his leggings.  
  
"None," Legolas whispered in Aragorn's, as Aragorn began to remove his leggings in return.  
  
Hours later, a female elf went to Lord Elrond in distress.  
  
'My lord, Aragorn and Prince Legolas have locked the door to their room,' she said.  
  
'I know,' Elrond responded, which surprised her. 'See that they are not disturbed.'  
  
'As you will,' she murmured. She bowed and exited the room.  
  
Inside the locked room, Aragorn and Legolas were curled up together, naked save for the blankets which covered them.  
  
Aragorn gently caressed Legolas's cheek with his right hand. "You should have told me you were an innocent, Legolas," he gently whispered. "I would have taken more care with you." His left hand was entwined in Legolas's hair.  
  
Legolas lay with his head on Aragorn's bare chest. His face turned red. "It's all right, Aragorn." His hands were playing with Aragorn's dark hair.  
  
They lay like that for some time. Both were tired.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas shared a gentle smile, before they closed their eyes. They didn't know what their destiny held, but it now seemed bright and open to them. At least for the present.  
  
The End 


End file.
